Janji
by E-61
Summary: Nama sosok beriris onyx itu adalah Hibari Kyouya, baginya semua mahluk hidup selain dirinya sendiri adalah herbivore yang lemah. Hal yang berharga baginya adalah Namimori.. dan sebuah janji. /inspirated by KHR episode 20 /AU


Hari ini, seharusnya berjalan seperti biasa untuknya. Seharusnya teratur seperti apa yang egonya itu inginkan.

Kaki itu melangkah dengan tegap, tapi terlalu pelan untuk didengar dan dilihat di pagi buta dimana umumnya mata masih terpejam.

Menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

Adalah dua kata yang memenuhi benaknya saat ini, iris _onyx_ miliknya memandang tajam pada hamparan aspal dan seberkas cahaya kekuningan.

Nama sosok beriris _onyx _itu adalah Hibari Kyouya, hanya nama dan status sebagai ketua disiplin dari salah satu sekolah di kota bernama Namimori itu yang diketahui orang banyak tentangnya; namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya disegani bukan hanya di tempat ia bersekolah. Tapi juga seantero Namimori itu sendiri.

Meski ia menyandang status sebagai seorang pemimpin, ia lebih menyukai kesendirian. Karena di matanya, mahluk hidup selain dirinya hanyalah _herbivore._ Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada hal yang berharga baginya.

Tentu saja pria yang dijuluki _skylark _itu punya hal yang berharga baginya; yang membuatnya menjadi _carnivore _hingga hari ini.

Dan itu adalah kotanya sendiri, Namimori.

''_Hibari-san.. menurut info yang saya dapat, pelakunya berasal dari Kokuyo."_

"_Ho..."_

"_...tapi, Hibari-san.." Kusakabe terdiam sejenak sambil memandang Hibari yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh, "tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa sosok orang yang kini memegang kekuasaan di Kokuyo itu..."_

"_Siapapun dia, aku tidak peduli.. aku akan menghabisinya karena beraninya menantang komite disiplin."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Janji -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Amano Akira**

***Dedicated for Shiki***

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sepertinya sudah cukup.._

Langit kini sudah lebih terang dari sebelumnya, tidak ketinggalan dengan awan putih yang berarak pelan dan para murid dengan seragam yang familiar di matanya—tentu saja seragam Namimori-chu— memasuki sekolah dengan tertib sementara para anggota komite disiplin terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan berjaga di depan gerbang sekolah.

Hibari berdiri tegap dari kejauhan; memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan datar. Lalu beralih ke arah Tsunayoshi Sawada dan bayi—menurutnya— yang sempat menarik perhatian sang _skylark _beberapa waktu lalu. Reborn kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Berbincang-bincang sedikit kemudian mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya saat merasakan aura yang berbahaya.

Yang ternyata hanya berasal dari orang yang mesum. Dan sepertinya salah satu kenalan Reborn.

Hibari memutuskan untuk melangkah dan berpaling dari mereka dengan tonfa yang masih setia dalam genggaman sebelah tangannya. Pergi untuk menemui pelaku di balik penyerangan terhadap beberapa anggota dari komite yang berada di bawah naungannya.

_Merepotkan, kamikorosu..._

**o0o**

Dengan tenang benda yang terbuat dari metal itu terayun, melepaskan diri dari darah yang mengotori. Diikuti dengan erangan yang sarat dengan rasa sakit dari puluhan sosok di belakang.

Memastikan tak ada setetes darah yang tersisa, sepasang kaki itu kembali melangkah dengan tenang memasuki tempat yang ada di hadapan matanya.

Kotor. Suram. Tak layak untuk dihuni. Dan berbagai kesan negatif keluar dari tempat itu.

Jujur, ini adalah kali pertama Hibari memasuki tempat itu. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya seakan tahu kemana ia melangkah.

Lalu kaki itu kembali berhenti di depan sosok yang tenggelam dalam gelap yang menyelimuti sebuah ruangan; sepertinya sedikit lebih terawat dari keseluruhan bangunan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Hibari Kyouya." Suara yang menyambut kehadirannya terdengar sangat jernih di telinga pria bersurai hitam. Sejernih air yang bergema. Ia menggenggam erat tonfanya, bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Kau yang sudah menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk menyerang komite disiplin dan juga beberapa murid di Namimori?"

"Ho? Rupanya kau tahu aku tidak bekerja sendirian..." Suara tangan yang bertepuk terdengar, "menarik.."

"Apa tujuanmu, _herbivore?_"

"Sederhana saja, menjadi penguasa di kota ini, Namimori... kemudian dunia."

Secercah cahaya menyelinap masuk melewati tirai tipis. _Onyx _yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam gelap samar-samar bisa melihat cahaya merah kecil.

Merah darah yang membaur dalam gelap.

Tak ada kata yang keluar selama beberapa saat, tatapan _death glare _Hibari menggantikan mulutnya untuk berbicara, dan Hibari juga tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya juga memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah... kau bukan hanya berpengaruh di komite, tapi juga di Namimori bukan? Itu berarti aku harus mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu."

Duri-duri kecil muncul dari tonfa Hibari.

"_Kamikorosu."_

"Kufufu.. kau semangat sekali, Hibari Kyouya-_kun..._ menarik sekali." Ia mendengar langkah dari sosok di depannya. Mendekat.

"Tapi sayang sekali... kau yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, kau tahu." Sosok itu kembali tertawa, "tidak saat aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah selamat datang yang indah untukmu." Sosok itu menjentikkan jarinya.

Ruangan itu tidak lagi gelap gulita. Beberapa pohon sakura kini mengelilingi Hibari, ratusan kelopak sakura berguguran di atasnya.

"Ilusi.."

"Ya, ini ilusi... aku cepat-cepat membuatnya begitu tahu kau akan datang kemari."

Kakinya seakan tertahan, kemudian melemas. Bisa ia dengar suara benda yang terjatuh dan beradu dengan lantai yang ia pijak; tonfanya sendiri.

Dan yang ia ingat terakhir hanyalah sentuhan dingin di wajahnya. Sebuah iris dwiwarna yang kontras. Merah dan biru.

Serta suara yang mengalun pelan tapi dingin di telinganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kita belum berkenalan secara pantas ya."

Kemudian suara itu melembut.

"Namaku Mukuro Rokudo... selamat tidur, Hibari Kyouya-_kun."_

**o0o**

Wangi yang manis dan sejuk berhasil membuat kelopak yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris _onyx _kini terbuka. Tertutup lalu terbuka lagi.

Lagi-lagi pohon sakura mengelilinginya, iris _onyx _melihat ke sekitarnya.

Langit dengan awan putih yang berarak pelan menyembunyikan matahari, suara tetesan air, hamparan kelopak merah muda yang berguguran dan berbaur dengan hijau. Sudah jelas kalau ia tidak lagi di ruangan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Mencari tonfanya, Hibari pun bangkit dan baru akan bergerak seandainya tidak ada tangan yang menariknya dengan kuat.

"Mau kemana, Hibari Kyouya?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan potongan rambut seperti pucuk buah nanas sedang tersenyum tipis sambil memandangnya.

Dengan iris merah darah dan biru laut.

"Kau... Mukuro.. Rokudo.." Hibari dengan segera menepis tangan yang menggenggamnya. Lalu –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan— memberi _death glare _pada pemuda yang bernama Mukuro Rokudo itu.

"Kufufu..." Itu adalah suara tawa paling aneh yang pernah Hibari dengar.

"Kau mencari itu?" Mukuro menunjuk ke atas; puncak salah satu pohon sakura yang paling dekat dengan mereka berdua. Hibari mengikuti arah jari itu. Mendapati tonfa kesayangannya berada di sana lalu kembali memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

Cepat.

Sosok itu tahu-tahu sudah berada tepat di depan matanya, kedua tangan milik pemuda beriris dwiwarna itu kembali menyentuh wajah _Skylark_.

"Bukankah ilusi yang kubuat ini indah, Kyouya-_kun?"_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Mukuro menahan bibir Hibari untuk terbuka. Menahannya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Waktu seakan melambat, atau mungkin mati untuk Mukuro saat ia melakukannya. Membuat ia hanya tetap diam di posisinya sekarang sambil sesekali memandang langsung _onyx _yang kini membulat layaknya permata asli. Berkilau.

Yang sayang tidak bisa ia nikmati untuk waktu lama karena sepasang tangan dari pemilik iris yang indah itu sudah mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Cih, _kamikorosu.. herbivore!" _

_Onyx _itu juga terlihat semakin berkilat karena rasa yang bercampur. Ilusionis itu tidak mau tahu rasa apa saja yang bercampur disana.

Ingin.

Ia hanya ingin memandang iris _onyx _itu lebih dekat lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Kyouya-_kun_? Kau yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Tangan itu kembali menarik Hibari, mendorong tubuh sang _skylark_ hingga pohon sakura menjadi tempat sandaran untuknya. Masih dengan tangan yang sama Mukuro menahan kedua tangan Hibari dan memposisikannya di atas kepala pemilik tangan itu sendiri.

Ilusionis itu kembali menikmati bibir _skylark_ sambil terpaku ke arah iris _onyx_-nya. Dijilatnya agar sudi untuk terbuka. Pun menggigitnya pelan. Membuat Hibari sedikit meringis dalam pagutan yang dipaksakan Mukuro itu, membuka dan membiarkan lidah sang ilusionis bermain di sana tanpa adanya perlawanan lantaran tangannya tertahan dengan kuat.

Dan ilusionis itu begitu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik, lidahnya bermain dengan liar di dalam mulut Hibari. Ia mengikat kedua tangan pria bersurai hitam itu dengan batang sakura ilusi buatannya sehingga tangannya bebas menyentuh tubuh Hibari.

Kini bukan hanya memandang _onyx _dengan lebih dekat yang menjadi keinginan sang ilusionis, ia ingin pemiliknya. Secara utuh.

Mukuro menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Hibari lekat-lekat. Dan _onyx _milik Hibari semakin terlihat indah bagi pemilik iris dwiwarna itu. Indah melebihi genangan darah yang biasa dibuatnya. Indah melebihi jeritan dari orang-orang yang selama ini terperangkap dalam ilusinya hingga menjadi bagian dari ilusi itu sendiri.

Indah melebihi keindahan ilusi yang ia buat.

Mukuro membuka beberapa kancing kemeja putih Hibari hingga menampakkan dadanya, dengan telunjuknya ia menyentuh dan seolah membuat garis dari leher hingga dada. Lalu kembali ke leher Hibari.

Menjilat, menghisap, menandai. Dan desah tertahan mengiringi.

Entah berapa kali Mukuro melakukannya hingga leher Hibari tidak lagi putih bersih. Ia berpindah ke dada Hibari dan menjilat nipple-nya yang tampak tegak.

"Henhhh.. tikan.. _herbivore.._ hnn.."

Menganggap ucapan dari Hibari sebagai angin lalu, Mukuro kemudian menyentuh milik pria bersurai hitam yang masih tertutupi. Dan yang disentuh mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Jangan kau tahan, Kyouya..." Mukuro membuka celana Hibari hingga miliknya terlihat jelas kemudian membuka celananya sendiri. Ia kembali mencium dan menggigit bibir bawah Hibari agar terbuka, begitu Hibari merespon dan membuka mulutnya. Ilusionis itu langsung menghentikan ciumannya dan memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulut Hibari tanpa izin. Memastikan ketiganya dibasahi saliva Hibari.

Bukannya mengulum, Hibari justru menggigit ketiga jari Mukuro hingga rasa darah terasa di lidahnya, dan cairan yang memiliki warna senada dengan salah satu iris sang ilusionis mengalir keluar dari bibir Hibari. Mukuro sendiri hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil memainkan nipple dan milik Hibari.

"Ahhhhnnn..." Hibari tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi, terlebih saat ketiga jari yang sudah bebas dari mulutnya berpindah memasuki dirinya satu persatu.

Perih. Basah. Nyaman.

Mukuro menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam Hibari dengan intens ditambah dengan memainkan milik sang _skylark _dengan tangannya yang lain. Secara berulang-berulang diiringi dengan desahan yang sama intensnya keluar dari mulut Hibari.

Hibari sendiri merasa kakinya kembali terasa lemas, menyadari itu Mukuro melepaskan ikatan ilusi di tangan Hibari. Membiarkannya jatuh terduduk sambil terus memanjakannya, hingga akhirnya Hibari mencapai klimaksnya dan membasahi tangan Mukuro. Masih diiringi suara yang semakin keras saat Mukuro nampaknya berhasil menemukan titik kelemahan Hibari.

Dengan gerakan pelan ketiga jari itu keluar, Hibari baru saja akan sadar dari kabut nafsu yang sempat membuatnya menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Mukuro kalau saja ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang besar lebih dari ketiga jari ilusionis memasuki dirinya dan langsung menyerang titik yang sebelumnya membuat tubuhnya seakan dialiri listrik.

"AAAHHHH!"

Hibari benar-benar sudah kalah dari Mukuro.

Desahan dan jeritan meminta lebih terus keluar dari pria bersurai hitam, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memeluk leher dan belakang kepala Mukuro, meremas helai biru miliknya dengan kuat. Iris _onyx_-nya sudah benar-benar tenggelam dalam nafsu. Berkilau dengan lembut dan menggoda. Membuat Mukuro tak berhenti memandanginya sambil terus menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan liar.

Baik pikiran dan ucapan yang keluar dari Hibari berjalan searah, menyebut nama Mukuro.

Hingga Mukuro memenuhi Hibari dengan cairan sperma miliknya, dan Hibari yang juga mengeluarkannya untuk kedua kali. Memastikan cairannya sendiri tidak ada yang mengalir keluar, dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan miliknya; menjilat cairan milik Hibari dan kembali menciumnya agar ia bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri.

"Hhhhh..."

Dengan kesadaran yang semakin tipis, Hibari melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke arah seragam Kokuyo yang dikenakan sang ilusionis. Mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Hhh.. K-ka.. hh.. _kamikorosu.. _aku pasti akan membalasmu._"_

Mukuro tersenyum tipis.

"Kau orang yang keras kepala ya, Kyouya-_kun.._ aku suka itu." Ilusionis beriris dwiwarna itu kembali tertawa, "bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian, hmm? Jika aku datang kembali ke hadapanmu dan kau bisa menang melawanku dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya... aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuh tubuhku sesukamu.. bagaimana?"

Hibari tidak menjawab, matanya terasa berat dan Mukuro serta semua pemandangan terlihat samar bahkan mulai menghitam.

"Sampai saat itu tiba.. tunggulah aku, Kyouya-_kun.._ sekarang beristirahatlah._"_

**o0o**

Kembali kelopak matanya terbuka. Memandang warna putih tanpa sentuhan warna lain di sekitarnya; hanya ditemani wangi obat yang menusuk dan rasa tidak nyaman dari tangannya tempat selang infus berada.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar, Hibari-_san_.."

Hibari menoleh, mendapati pria bersurai cokelat sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tangan yang terbalut perban dan keranjang buah di sebelah tangannya.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku hanya menjengukmu, Hibari-san.. memastikan kau baik-baik saja.." Senyum itu menggambarkan rasa gugup dan segan. "Hampir dua minggu kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah insiden yang dilakukan Mukuro Rokudo." Tsuna meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya di samping tempat tidur Hibari. "Tapi, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Hibari-_san_.."

"Hn, sekarang pergi dari hadapanku.. _herbivore.."_

"B-baiklah... semoga kau cepat sembuh, Hibari-_san.._" Tsuna meneguk ludahnya sendiri kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar Hibari. Sedangkan penghuni kamar itu hanya menatap pemandangan dari jendela.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Hibari mulai merasa pusing, ia pun berpaling dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, tidak peduli dengan selang infus yang berada di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namanya adalah Hibari Kyouya; ia lebih menyukai kesendirian, karena di matanya semua mahluk hidup hanya **_**herbivore**_**. Hal yang berharga baginya adalah kota tempat ia tinggal, Namimori.**

_Aku akan menunggumu, jadi cepatlah datang ke hadapanku.. Mukuro.._

**Dan sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh seorang ilusionis beriris dwiwarna bernama Mukuro Rokudo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mind to.. Review?**


End file.
